A Thieves' Lie
by ukitake-rin
Summary: Join Harry as he goes through school as a selective mute. Harry and his friends re-build the thieves guild to aid the Assassins in their war first story. contains swear words and sarcasm
1. memories of the past

Chapter 1: Chapter 1

This will all be in Harrys POV

If there is an error point it out and I will try my best to correct it.

This is my first fan fiction so it's bound to be shit.

disclaimer: Harry Potter is a series of fantasy novels written by British author J. K. Rowling and Assassin's Creed is a franchise centred on an action-adventure video-game series developed by Ubisoft

Flashes of lives pass, not mine … someone else's…

White, red clothing, cloaks no robes. Swords, knives, blades. Blood, screaming shouting death! Assassins! death, war, fight! dead…

I startle awake with a name not my own in my head a scream of a … friend?... Calling the name in warning. Etzio?

This isn't the first time I've seen this memory for that's what it is a memory not mine own. Nor is it the only one I've seen many different faces each there own story. I watch these nightmarish lives and learn from them. It must be some of the freakishness uncle vermin goes on about because when I've seen these memories I know instinctively how to do what they did including climbing running and fighting. I'm deadly proficient with a sword or dagger. But I'm a thief a pickpocket not an assassin.

This has been happening a lot since uncle vermin threw me head first into my cupboard. All I did was burn the bacon the fat tub of lard! I was three for crying out loud. But I'm getting sidetracked again.

I am currently sat on the cold rotten floor in a shack on a rock in the middle of the sea. Fun NOT all because of the post, my post that I couldn't read.

While I wait for tubley to move so I can see what time it is my mind begins to wonder. My life was and still is SHIT I'm a slave for all intents and purposes and I know it but I can't tell anyone because I'm too scared to speak, I'm what the mentalist said was a selective mute. Yeah, the school intervened cuz uncle wouldn't. But that's just a ruse. I'm very intelligent a prodigy, a genius. I've had a lot of time to meditate and think and in doing so have created my own library of memories and books in my head completely by accident but helpful none the less. It helps me remember everything literally everything with backups in case something happens the backups are locked and sealed in a hidden assassin styled safe so yeah I ain't forgetting anything. I passed all exams taken in the library including college exams and passed full marks which are awesome and they sent them off so it's official too. (AN: it's my story so if it doesn't happen like this in real life so what)

I will not be attending university because uncle vermin doesn't know about my secret intelligence and I don't plan to tell him either. I told the school board I will be waiting until I'm older so I won't stick out too much and they agreed, another weird thing about me is if I want someone to do something and I tell them verbally they get this glazed look in their eye for a couple seconds and do it.

I've read every book in the library and memorized them, I broke in sometimes doors just don't stay locked and alarms don't go off for some reason so I'm never caught I'm just that awesome.

Oh, tubley moved it's 11:54 pm huh 6 minutes until my birthday. Maybe I should start no restart the thieves guild or find it did they survive? Did the assassins survive? I know the Templars did I've seen them, shiny new name and logo too, they're not very good at hiding.

12:00 am HAPPY BIRTHDAY to me!

BANG! What? BANG! Oh, it's the door BANG! Thud. it fell.

HOLY MOTHER OF HELL HOW IS SOMEONE NOT OBESE AND LARGER THAN UNCLE VERMIN! HE'S HUGE ABSOLUTELY MASSIVE, and yet he's less threatening than tubley.

As I'm thinking this vermin pulls out his gun which is now a pretzel shape. And I'VE GOT CAKE I LOVE CAKE not listening eating cake or at least I was until tubley pushed me away and took it. As a lament my loss of cake (I'm not sulking damn it) I overhear Hagrid cuz that's the guy's name (see I do listen) telling vermin off (isn't that funny) for not telling me about my parents (there dead end of, I don't care) and magic (wait… what?).

…. Time skip cuz I'm lazy …

' THE LEAKY CAULDRON ' because a rundown dark dank pub just screams friendly welcomes (note the sarcasm) I should really pay attention to what's going on because SHIT LARGE CROWD, ever heard of personal space HELP.

Hagrid my ever dumb saviour saves me after he introduces me to the false stutter stuttering pr pro professor squirrel I'm mean quirrel, no I meant squirrel. And out back where a not so awe-inspiring tunnel display happens hey those memory guys kinda ruin thins for ya. And into the middle ages HONESTLY! Its old crowded and outdated (why, oh why and I now surrounded by idiots it's my opinion until proven otherwise).


	2. gringots and cartcoasters

Chapter 2: Chapter 2

disclaimer: Harry Potter is a series of fantasy novels written by British author J. K. Rowling and Assassin's Creed is a franchise centred on an action-adventure video-game series developed by Ubisoft

I now stand cold and shivering –in rags- in the middle of a cold dank and smelly ally did I mention its cold? And the name of it no creativity Diagon – Ally it's just diagonally with a space in the middle where is the creativity and the colours it looks depressing compared to some of the places I've seen.

The crowd is fucking huge, no one I know not even my past's memories have ever EVER seen a crowd like this, it's ridiculous. Oh Hagrid's moving at least people move out of his way I bet if I were on my own I would be pushed and dragged about of forced to the side unable to move. Twats. At least people don't check their pockets. I'm a professional after all. That and my magic seems to warn me away from some people probably not a good idea to steal from them…

It's fucking huge and white and looks like a king's palace next to the ally how did I miss this? Oh yeah, I'm a short ass kid who can't see above the twats in the ally. So metal checklist time; big stone structure equals lots of money but scary ass guards means no stealing and probable alliance. So be polite and respectful.

Gold doors, golden fucking doors why can't I have those oh yeah I live with a fat arse whale that's we pass the two guards nod in our direction so I politely nod back at both of them though this seems to surprise them I wonder why? Ah, that's why these people are looking down at them demanding instead of asking and being very rude! Well, I will not act like that after all people are more inclined to react positively to nice polite behaviour. "NEXT" is shouted by one of the goblins and we walk up to them but before Hagrid can speak I ask politely (oh hush I'm a selective mute I chose not to talk to humans goblins are NOT human) "if it's not too much trouble I would like to go to my vault to withdraw some money please?" poor Hagrid seems confused but sobers up quick when the teller asks me for my key announcing that he has it.. Why does he have my key?

After a trip down through a small maze of tunnels we arrive in front of a roller-coaster I'm calling it a roller-coaster but how fast does it go? Wait if they can be bribed and I remember from the pub correctly then the golden shiny coins are most valuable and are called galleons. Before we depart down the track a quickly say "if you go really really fast I'll pay you a galleon" to which Hagrid tries it rebuke the idea and the goblin laughs evilly.

Its SOOOOO FAST these are my only thoughts as I laugh like a maniac with a shit eating grin on my face it just too much fun. But it's over too quick. A shiny metal door, I have a shiny metal door. yay. As it opens a sci-fi effect happens there's green alien fog is so cool. SO SHINY and it's all mine. I know I grabbed more than needed plus one galleon for the goblin who seemed surprised that I would give it to him now. But the cart ride was so fun. Yey back to the cart- coaster too not my vault oh Hagrid has a secret, must not steal, yet anyway.

After a fun for me cart ride back up I look at the goblin then back to Hagrid. He seems to get the idea because he sticks around once were back in the lobby. Hagrid leaves me there in the bank to disappear to settle his stomach thankfully. After he leaves the goblin reproaches asking what it was I wanted to which I reply that I should like to see someone about my vault and why I was never told it existed. OH SHIT, I've said something wrong because he snappily reply's to follow him.

Sharpclaw the goblin introduced himself as my account manager went on and on about my families holding asking me questions to which I replied honestly which only made them angry. So one blood test later and my account have been locked down all of them for a full audit, well damn now what? Sharpclaw then notices my bruises and scars, I have never seen someone move so quickly EVER apparently children are sacred to them no matter the race and child abusers deserve only death.

Luckily for me, my family has a steward who I know nothing about but is a wizard so that should be fun. For now I'm a reluctant resident of their infirmary well I say reluctant but that was only before they gave me a strong painkiller. I must be tripping there laughing and I can't help it because everything is so weird and pretty and shiny I should sleep, yeah sleep sound really good.

Laying down a dove off and miss's goblin who wears the pretty dress leaves the room and turns out the light…

Authors note:

sorry to all for not updating but college started back up and homework it taking up most of my free time but I most defiantly will update as soon as possible!

Please comment because it will help me improve my writing skills

Constructive criticism is welcome/ mean bullies will be ignored.

Any ideas to help out would be welcome as this story really is just spur of the moment and could go in any direction because there is no planning involved so updates will be entirely random.


	3. change of guardianship

Chapter 3: Chapter 3

disclaimer: Harry Potter is a series of fantasy novels written by British author J. K. Rowling and Assassin's Creed is a franchise centred on an action-adventure video-game series developed by Ubisoft

I humbly apologise for how long it has taken me to do this but with college and then a death in the family I've not really had the time, so you forgive me?

Harry was confused, he was awake sort of but couldn't move, they thought he was still asleep and were arguing about something? He was tired and couldn't hear what was being said.

He hadn't realised he had fallen back to sleep but he must have because now it was quiet and he was alone. Opening his eyes he realised it must be late because it was dark in his room, "ah mister potter glad to see you awake" (he did not jump damn it) and if the goblin seemed amused Harry didn't comment on it he wasn't stupid.

_ Time skip _

Leaving the bank harry went over what he had been told, they were unable to contact his legal guardian but his guardian was no longer headmaster Dumbledore due to the will of his parents being finally opened and read in private at his request and those involved being told separately. He didn't want it sealed again after all. His godfather was jailed for a crime he didn't commit and a Miss Amelia bones was notified hopefully he will be released and would remove him from the Dursely's tender care. He was the heir lord of 5 noble houses; Slytherin, Ravenclaw, Prevell, potter and black overall he was the richest man alive (shocker right?) and his life was complicated.

He had slept the night through, so he can't go home they won't let him in so an inn then was his best bet. Oh, and Hagrid had demanded to see him just to be kicked out so he was no alone thankfully.

(- AN- going to rush through the shopping as not only can I not remember the names of shops but I'm sure you've all read it a thousand times by now-)

Pulling out the list he picked which order to get things.

First a trunk not a standard one but a large one with anti-theft charms and a featherweight charm that also shrinks.

It was black and emerald green in colour with silver edging around the rim and the lock was silver.

He then got his books more than needed but he liked to read. He got extras on defence, potions, law, elemental magic's and runes also transfiguration and animagus transformations. Putting his books in one compartment of his trunk he went to get his cloaks and robes

He got his school robes with added protection charms as well as a standard wardrobe consisting of shirts, pants, undergarments, boots, socks coats all in black and green with protection charms on them. Placing them in his trunk he got everything else.

At the apothecary, he didn't get the standard set for school he went and picked out his own sets making sure he got the best and more than what was needed.

And finally his wand, he didn't see the need In one but decided to get one any way determined to practice not using one as much as possible. Entering the shop for Harry was anticlimactic it was dusty and dark but worst of all smelt worse than the apothecary when the old man showed up Harry was not impressed and they entered a staring competition which amused both of them.

Leaving the shop 4 hours later with a pure black wand made of elder wood with a thesteral hair core soaked in unicorn's blood willingly given harry just wanted to go home and collapse well to the inn and sleep.

Staying at the leaky cauldron for lack of knowledge of anywhere else to stay had brought up few questions to start with but once Harry just stood there staring blankly he was shown a room which was 3 sickles a night. The room was small with bare wooden walls and floor with a single bed and desk beside it. There was a window with a view of diagon ally Harry decided to just lock his door take a shower surprised he had one attached to his room and fall to sleep.

-Time Skip-

Arriving at kings cross to find he had never been told where the platform was which annoyed harry immensely, so he did what he does best he lent up against the wall between platforms 9 and 10 just to fall through it. Huh well, that's one way to find the platform, bobbing back through he grabs his stuff and finds an empty compartment near the back stowing away his trunk thankful for the featherweight charm he pulls out a book on pureblood law and etiquette he begins to read.

Unsure of how much time had passed Harry was startled out of his reading when a pair of identical redheads barged in apparently looking for their brother, they introduced themselves as Fred and George Weasley before leaving. Harry locked the door this time and changed into his school robes (cough-dresses-cough) before settling down to read again.

The train ride took hours but Harry was now aware of how he was expected to act and what the laws were so he shouldn't make too much a fool of himself he also knew all the school rules after all his favourite saying was "learn the rules like a pro so you can break them like an artist". Stepping out onto the platform Harrys first thought was fucking large crowd of dumb ass people the second was COLD!

sorry, all I am having difficulties with ideas on how to continue this story may take a while but I will continue to update.

Thanks to everyone who has read my story and has favourited it and followed it, you make me so happy I write this chapter for you.


	4. Hogwarts and allies

Chapter 4: Chapter 4

disclaimer is the same I own NOTHING

Why is Scotland so damned cold? It better not be like this all year round.

"first years over here, first years?" oh lookie, lookie it be a Hagrid (giggles to self) and so after ensuring were all there we began the perilous and dangerous journey down the dark slippery path to no one knows where kidding it leads to the lake. To the flipping lake are these people mental or are they deliberately trying to give us all colds?

"no more than four to a boat" so climbing in with a blonde and two…? Gorillas? No that's insulting to the monkeys. I honestly don't know. Oh, oh blonde is sneering at me… why? Oh, I probably should have asked before entering the boat too late now though were moving.

Cheekily waving at the blonde I turn my attention elsewhere at least I had wanted too but blonde think I need to know his name (ha as if). "Draco Malfoy, this is Crabbe and Goyle pleasure." He then looked expectantly at me… oh, he wants my name Ummm? What to do? What to do? Oh right my scar everyone knows it so. Pointing at my throat I shake my head before revealing my scar which does get a reaction (ha I knew it).

"so the great saviour of the wizarding world can't speak huh, pity. why? If you don't mind me asking." And so the interrogation starts. Easiest way lifting up my sleeve I show the oh so lovely carvings my uncle did on my arm the most visible and clearly stating FREAK. Draco now looking like someone dumped cold water over him (it quite hilarious) "you were… Were you a-abused? But, but we were umm told you were raised in a loving household and treated like a prince!" frowning at this I shake my head getting off the boat as we have now arrived in the cavern.

The doors opening to reveal a very strict woman professor McGonagall who tells us the school rules and leads us into the great hall, well after she had left us and a noisy chit by the name of Hermione who decided she knew absolutely everything about me and a Ronald brother to the twins from the train tried to force himself to me as a friend (ha as if I'm not stupid you twat).

Standing in line waiting I seize the opportunity to know thy enemy (giggles)

Eagle vision as my ancestors called it took a while for me to figure out but is super helpful so let's see shall we activating my eagle vision with the intent to find an assassin should bring up assassins as gold Templars as always are red and allies are blue everyone else should be white.

Looking at the teacher's table I see two Templars the dower looking man who does not look happy at all and the old coot on the throne (interesting) the rest are white apart from the very small one who is a fricking assassin (sweet). And now the general populace of this school Gryffindor is just white but the twins and their friends are blue so allies, Hufflepuff all white (giggles alright ha, horrid pun.) Ravenclaw is now dubbed the house of assassins because two-thirds are golden and finally Slytherin (holy fucking shit I'm doomed) there all literally ALL red what the hell.

"Potter Harry" and cue dramatic silence steady increase to loud whispers (so predictable). Walking with the grace only a master assassin could perform (sorry can't help it literally can't help it) this caused the Ravenclaw to look at me as potential allies I hope or target one or the other and Slytherin as a suspect. (this is gonna be fun).

Dusty hat dust hat what house shall I stay in (giggles).

"well, we will find out now won't we."

(oh shit, you're in my fucking head."

"yes and watch your language young thief, though you're the first I've seen in a good while."

(well I should like to avoid the assassins and Templars they'll ruin my fun, oh, oh pretty please can you stick me with the twins please.)

"and have you ruin the school? This should be an interesting few years very well better be GRYFFINDOR"

(YES)

jumping up with an overly extravagant twirl leaving the hat on the stool I make my way to the table of the twins and seat myself away from others ant the very edge of the firsties side of the table.

Grinning like a Cheshire cat… no THE Cheshire cat I wink at the twins and start plotting ways to annoy the assassins leading a merry chase and terrorizing the Templars. (defiantly gonna be fun)

and I'm so super sorry for taking sooooo long to update but I have college and it is annoying. chapters I'm afraid are not going to be very long I struggle with writing and am relying on Grammarly for spelling and punctuation. if something is glaringly wrong please tell me.

thanks for your reviews faves and follows.


	5. A chase and the twins

Chapter 5: A chase and the twins

Alright here's chapter 5

Answers to questions:

The fox- not sure if there will be a relationship in this fic, if you would like one any suggestions as to who it would be?

.549- Vernon's name was spelt like that deliberately but not my wordplay I read it in other fanfics and found it funny.

I honestly don't know where I'm going with this, so if it gets muddled up and confusing I apologise.

Disclaimer: Harry Potter is a series of fantasy novels written by British author J.K. Rowling and assassins creed is a franchise centred on an action-adventure video-game series developed by Ubisoft.

Now on to the story

I am going to kill them, or should I hang them dressed I tutu's, mini Weasley 'Ronald' and that bushy-haired chit bloody decided that I mustn't have seen them and moved to sit next to me and started declaring themselves my friends. (Ha as if.)

I just sit there and ignored them which seemed to annoy them. They were asking me questions and forcing their opinions on me. (ugh kill me now)

_-_ time skip_-_

Lying on my bed is boring but I am waiting for my dorm mates to fall asleep so I can start causing trouble with templars and playing tag with assassins. (oh, the fun we will have – insert evil cackle-)

About an hour and quarter later they were all sound asleep. So off I go yippee.

_-_ time skip_-_

What colour should it be (ummm?) oh I know red lol should be fun, filling the buckets with red paint hidden in the archways in the corridor. The buckets are tied down so they drop and tip but don't fall (it is a prank after all) and making the trip wires making the trap/ prank complete. Simple and muggle but fun and effective.

(don't ask where I got the supplies because the answer will always be magic -cough house-elf cough-)

Task done, back to bed.

Freezing because I swear I heard something

I did, shit those are the footsteps of an experienced assassin. Activating my eagle vision just confirms my suspicion. It's chibi sensei, the mini assassin, Professor Flitwick. (-insert deranged laugh-) time to have some fun.

Sticking to the archways I tag the teacher and hide; his reaction is priceless.

"who's there show yourself"

Tag and hide

"stop playing games, it past curfew"

Tag and hide

"Alright I've had enough, Lumos" and shit there goes my cover, RUN! Ahahaha a merry chase have not had one of these in lifetimes when I dreamt of la valope, it's so much fun.

He's very fast (run little legs run.)

GAH oh shit he's catching up

I jump into the archways and start jumping from one to another…. And where'd he go? Fuck ha ha ha ha ha his face it's gobsmacked diving from staircase to staircase I make my way to the dorms

And back into my lovely warm oops Busted

He's standing in front of the portrait with help. Wait, are they students? 4th years shit. I turn around and jump lol three floors down I catch the stairs and bolt this is better than anything.

They may chase me but they will never catch me.

Doubling back on myself I once again head back to the dorms and notice the lone guard. I stalk him from the arches above and just a little more

I dropped from above landing on his, definitely a he, shoulders and shouting the password bolt into the dorms.

Mission accomplished now to…. Be interrogated by grinning red-headed twins.

it's short I know but I'm at Pontins so not gonna sit here all day writing a story, I will try to make one from twins point of view tomorrow to make it up to you all but it will also be short.

my word subscription ran out so there won't be any updates for a while till I can afford to renew it. sorry

but here's the twins point of view. its hard to write the twins so it took ages sorry.

Fred and George were bored. completely and utterly bored. everyone but them was asleep and they had run out of things to do, they had changed everyone's hair colour to a shocking eye-watering shade of pink and had drawn all over their faces I looked quite funny actually, childish but funny.

"Hey, Fred?" "what George?" "You asleep?" "yes, dearest brother of mine, what do you think?"

George sitting up tosses his pillow at his brother "let's do something, like swamp the corridor outside the great hall".

Fred sits up tossing the pillow back "brilliant plan, let's check the map."

the old piece of parchment was placed on the bed between them. "I solemnly swear I am up to no good"

searching the map the twins find Harry...

"what's Harry doing there?" "I don't know dearest brother, but there's Flitwick."

they watch as Flitwick goes past harry before stopping only to watch as Harry circles the professor before darting off.

"professors getting help look there's a house elf."

as they watch they notice harry stop outside the dorms surrounded by Ravenclaws

"he's in for it now brother" "no look he's run off again brother, go harry"

the twins spend there time laughing and cheering on Harry.

"he's on his way back" "that he is shall we go meet him?"

the twins went down into the common room grinning like Cheshire cat's and sat to wait for the little trickster.

"I wonder if he likes pranks"...


	6. the twins

As stated in the last update, here is the 6th chapter or is it the 7th?

Sorry to those that like Ron and Hermione but I don't. I can't stand them.

You can all thank Dream Bound Nightmare for this chapter, I had forgotten about this for a while till they posted a comment and I got a notification. LOL sorry.

Disclaimer: Harry Potter is a series of fantasy novels written by British author J. K. Rowling and Assassin's Creed is a franchise centred on an action-adventure video-game series developed by Ubisoft

* * *

Entering the common room to find the twins waiting for you is a little concerning to me. I was certain that I had gotten out unnoticed yet there they sat waiting for me.

"A bit late for a wander around the castle wouldn't you say brother of mine?" "Yes, indeed brother dearest" "so why brother dearest would this ickle firstey be roaming the halls?" "Got no idea brother of mine why don't we ask him, well?"

At this, they both turned to face me waiting for my response. I just shrugged my shoulders, it is not my concern if they want answers or not.

As I tried to walk towards the stairwell to go to bed the twins grabbed my arms.

"Not so fast Harry." "We want to talk to you." "About what you were doing." "And how we can help." "Even if you won't answer us."

So I spent an amusing and confusing hour being interrogated by the twins who agreed to help me wreak havoc across the school. Using some parchment I found (*not the map*) I got them to call me by one of my ancestor's names, la valope, let see which of the two factions here will get it first.

-Time Skip-

The next morning I sat next to Fred and George, this appeared to unsettle and annoy some teachers while others laughed. As I was eating my porridge with syrup I noticed the prat Ron and harlot Hermione head this way. (Wonder what the bitch and weasel want now?) "Oiy Harry why didn ya wait for us, we coulda sat with ya?" "Ron, there is no need to shout you know. Anyway Harry why didn't you wait it is awfully rude you know. We waited for you thinking you were still in bed until Ron checked." At this, I just glared at the two hoping they would leave but they didn't (stupid cunts, no bad Harry you're in school. No swearing.)

As if sensing my annoyance at the two the twins spoke up. "Harry cane to sit with us ronnykins." "Yeah, and when we asked if he was waiting for someone he replied no." "So it's obvious that." "He doesn't want to sit with you." (It's official. I'm keeping these two) at this Ron became slightly angry and red-faced. "But were his best mates so why wouldn he wanna sit wit us?" (I am not and never will be friends with a stupid idiot and harpy) "Most likely because your not." (Ouch well said Fred. or is it George?).

As breakfast draws to an end the heads of each house walk around the hall passing out timetables as she hands me mind she also hands me a slip of paper.

Come see me in my office.

Signed headmaster Albus Dumbledore.

p.s I have a particular craving for strawberry laces today.

Sighing because I just know there's a stupid reason for this I stand up storing my timetable in the front pocket of my bag and head off to the headmaster's office nodding to Fred and George before I leave.

(- **Authors Note** \- to NakedFury who commented on my use of authors notes mid-story. I DON'T CARE! What you think about authors notes. It is a Fan Fiction. Not a novel or professional mass-produced book it is a fanfic online so if I want to put authors notes mid-story I will. I hope this annoys you prick. There is no need to be so aggressive and insulting about something as simple as an authors note. With that done on with the story-)

After getting the gargoyle to move and walking up the revolving stairs I knocked on the door. "Come on in Harry." Entering I immediately search his office for things connected to me or that belong to me using eagle vision….

* * *

-I'm going to end it here because I will need time to plan out this meeting and try to describe his office, be patient please.-

this is just a quick one as an apology will try to make them longer but I'm struggling a bit.

Am taking suggestions for the name of the potter steward. First and last. Already have a description of him he just needs a name lol.

Here he is

Age: 47

Gender: male

Species: high elf

Alliance: assassins

Hair colour: silver white

Hairstyle: ankle length kept mostly in plat

Skin colour: pale white ivory

Eye colour: golden

Height: 8ft 7"

Body build: tall, slender. Stature mainly for agility and speed.

Prefers to wear traditional elven battle armour with assassins crest above heart

He is a warrior of his race but also a diplomat.

Until next time TTFN ta tar for now. anyone notice my spelling and grammar has improved?


	7. authors note II

AUTHORS NOTE

the story will have to wait. I am currently in and out of hospital due to random collapses and fits. not sure whats wrong so until this is sorted my updates will likely be far apart. sorry

Signed – ukitake rin


End file.
